The Ring That Binds
by Yamachi Water Violet
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Explanation inside. xx
1. My Best Friend

Disclaimer: "I don't own Digimon or anything else like that"

Y Violet: Hey guys i finally reposted this fic after it was destroyed thankyou i love you to well this ish suppose to be a cute Chibi ficcie but of course eventually it will get all angsty and R rated with pervy Yaoi and such wow how i corrupt Chibis meh anyway enjoy teh first Chapter

Taichi: "Hey I'm Taichi and umm…….I'm Taichi..umm bye!" runs off all embarrassed

Yamato: "Hey! I'm too cool and all that crap, and I screw Taichi alot! not that hoe, Sora!"

Takeru: "Hi! I'm too cute for my own good, and I have an ugly hat which hides my god like hair."

Daisuke: "Woo hoo!A fic where I'm not with Hikari! and I get to screw that hot Takaishi YESSSSSS!"

Hikari: "Hey I'm Taichi's sister, and probably the smartest person here hahahaha."

Y Violet: "Now you've met the cast! there maybe other dd's I haven't decided yet, hope you enjoy."

The Ring That Binds

PROLOGUE

"Taichi, how old are we now?"

"Umm what's after three?"

"Umm four silly"

"Oh yeah, why did you ask Yama?"

"We're gonna be best friends forever, right?"

"ALWAYS YAMA! FOREVER AND EVER!"

"Calm down Taichi"

Taichi snuggled back down into the bed next to Yamato. Yamato kissed Taichi on the cheek, and said goodnight, and cuddled up to him smiling hapilly knowing his best friend was right beside him.

4 YEARS LATER

In the Ishida living room, Taichi and Yamato were playing with coloring books which they had begged their moms for earlier that day. The two moms now watched Yamato trying to help Taichi stay in the lines. "They look so perfect together"

"I know Yamato looks so cute, always protecting Taichi, and helping him i think he'd be lost without Yamato.."

"Nancy I know their a little young but do you think that…."

"Ohh Chiaki you don't even have to say it, you were gonna say they love each other right?"

"Of course. I couldn't care less if they grew up and fell in love, Yamato's such a good kid, he would look after my little boy."

The two smiled at each other and looked at a pouting Taichi who had gotten annoyed with the coloring book, and thrown it at the wall. Yamato had gone to retrieve it. Their happiness wasn't to last.

2 WEEKS LATER

Taichi and Yamato were sitting in Yamato's room in silence after receiving the heart breaking news that Taichi and his family would be moving to America. Taichi's dad had gotten promoted, which resulted in a transfer and Taichi and Yamato would most likely never see each other again.

They could hear their moms in the living room crying, and their dads trying to comfort them. "Chiaki we can't do this to them"

"I know Taichi will never forgive us. I had such high hopes for them, they were meant to be."

"Darling, this isn't some shounen-ai you read when you were a teenager."

"Shut up Drake, you even agreed with me, they were meant to be."

"And don't even think about it Masaharu, you agreed too."

"I wasn't going to Nancy"

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other, and Taichi burst into tears. Yamato hurried to him, and embraced him tightly.

"Why are our parents being so mean?"

"Their not being mean chi, they want what's best for you and Hikari."

"But Yama you're what's good for me, I wanna stay with you!"

"I know Taichi, I want you to stay, I never want you to leave you're my bestest friend ever! I don't wanna lose you.." Yama now started sobbing, too

"Yama don't you cry too! I'm the crybaby, remember?"

"I'm sorry Taichi. What do you think our mommas meant when they said we were meant for each other?"

"Don't know Yama. All I know is I never wanna leave you."

The two kawaii chibi's fell asleep in each other's arms.

Yamato woke a couple of hours later. It was dark, and Taichi wasn't there. He was worried. He sped out into the living room screaming.

"MOMMA! PAPA! WHERE'S TAICHI? DID HE GO ALREADY? I DIDN'T GET TO SAY BYE!"

"Calm down sweetie, Taichi's mom and dad took him home, he fell asleep honey."

His mom picked him up and sat him down on the sofa, next to a sleeping Takeru. he was only four but he understood why Yamato, was so upset he really liked Taichi too, like another brother and Hikari a sister.

His mom was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, his dad entered the living room, and he saw Yamato looking depressed and went to cheer him up.

"Hey son, how are you?"

"I don't feel nice."

"It's probably because of Taichi leaving, right?" he slowly nodded then Yamato had an idea.

"Daddy can I get Taichi a leaving present, so he never forgets me"

"Of course son" Yamato smiled.

"Daddy can I ask you something?"

"Of course son"

"Why is it whenever in near Taichi, I feel all fuzzy and warm in my tummy, and I wanna cuddle him and protect him?"

His father smiled, and said "That's a little thing we call love."

"What's love papa?"

"You'll understand one day son, one day."

Y Violet: "Aww kawaii or what? In the next chapter, Yama gets Taichi his leaving present and Taichi leaves. What will Yama get him? and yes you noticed we have crazy Fan Girl Mums O.o...And yes i just noticed this chapter sucks."


	2. Don't Take My Sunshine Away

_DISCLAIMER: "I don't own Digimon or whatever."_

_YVW: "Hey guys, this is the 2nd chapter hope you like it. In this chapter Taichi leaves (sob) and Yamato gives him his going away present what will he give him?"_

_HikariEnzeru: Aww that was a very sweet review Thankyou _

_Jodi Crystal: Yeah their parents are big meanies aren't they pouts_

…_: Well you don't seem to be the only one who thought it didn't suck XD_

_: Yeah I have posted it before, but took it down. I have no idea why._

_Celdria:…It's gonna get cuter. _

_Dark Metal Angel Of Destruction:…Meeeep it's my fan boy again!_

_Prince Izzy X: Another nice review Thankyou and I thought it was cute to Taichi throwing the Colouring book XD_

_Mimi-102: Lol Thankyou for that review and please don't cry save it for when Taichi actually leaves ;;_

_The Ring That Binds _

_Chapter 2: __Don't Take My Sunshine Away_

The next day Yamato was with his little brother and his parents at the mall. He wanted the perfect present for Taichi, but he couldn't find it. nothing that would be perfect for him, his Sunshine. He couldn't explain what he felt for Taichi, it was a good feeling though.

As they walked through the mall, they went past a jewelry shop. Yamatos face lit up and he saw it, the absolute perfect present. Two silver rings encrusted with small shiny rubies and they seemed special, there was an explanation for the rings underneath.

_Love rings_

_Give that special someone in your life one of these precious rings and your love will be eternal. But when you are separated, remove the rings for you can only wear them with the one you love._

Then he looked at the price, 500 dollars (im not sure on Japanese currency it's confusing so I used dollars even though i'm English) but they were perfect. He had to get them! He ran to his father and pouted cutely, and begged.

"Daddy I found the perfect present for Taichi!"

"Great son, what did you find?"

"Well umm….."

"What's wrong Yamato?"

"Well they cost a lot of money daddy, but their perfect!"

"They?" his Father looked at him puzzled

"Yeah their called Love Rings, and their 500 dollars."

"WHAT 500 DOLLARS?" Yamato just looked at his feet knowing he wasn't going to get them. Then Masaharu felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Nancy.

"Masaharu dear he's never going to see him again, surely we can stretch your wallet just this once." He looked at his wife then, Yamato who was still looking at the floor now trying to hide his tears that were silently falling from his cheeks. Masaharu caved.

"Alright, alright, we'll get them. Damn i'm a sucker." Yamato's face lit up instantly and he jumped up and hugged his father tightly

"Thank you daddy! Thank you so much, you're the best daddy ever in the universe!"

"No problem son." his father smiled as the family walked into the jewelry shop.

When they got home, Yamato and his mother were looking at the sparkling gems in the centre of the silver bands "Good choice sweetie, their beautiful. Taichi will love it. When are you gonna give one to him?"

"I decided that I would like to give him his at the airport, if that's ok Momma."

"Of course sweetie, whatever you want."

"Thanks Momma" Yamato hopped off the counter, with his present in tow into the living room where his little brother and his friend Daisuke were happily watching Pokemon. He couldn't help but notice Daisuke looked a lot like Taichi, same colored eyes, same color skin, same colored hair.

Yamato plonked himself down next to Tk, every once in a while noticing Tk steal little glances at Daisuke, and blush innocently.

After a while of watching Pokemon, Yamato became bored and went to his room to put the rings in a safe place so he wouldn't lose them. Once satisfied at the place they were in, he happily skipped back into the living room, pushing the fact that Taichi was leaving to the back of his mind.

Meanwhile at the Kamiya's, everyone was busy packing. Well, except Taichithat wastoo upset to even consider packing. He was lying in his bed sobbing.

'How can they make me leave Yama? He's my bestest friend ever in the whole widest world! I always feel so happy near him, my tummy feels all tickly. He's got such pretty blue eyes, and golden hair he always looks after me and protects me I don't wanna go.'

After a little while Taichi's mom came into his room to check if he was packing, only to find her son fast asleep, his eyes red from the tears.

She sighed and said "Im so sorry my little baby, I never wanted to take you away." And with that, she left the room and said nothing more.

"Just two days left Nancy, I'm worried. What if Taichi and Hikari don't like America?"

"I'm sure they'll get used to it. Chiaki i'm just worried about Yamato, he was up again all last night crying."

"I know what you mean, Taichi keeps crying too and always saying he hates us for what we're doing." The two worried mothers turned to look at their sons sitting in front of the TV. Yamato trying to explain the basics of Pokemon to Taichi, and Taichi pouting because it sounded too complicated to him.

Then Yamato turned to his mother and said. "Momma, can Taichi stay the night?"

"It's Taichi's Momma's decision" both of them turned to Mrs Kamiya and pouted

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee Momma!" Chiaki looked into her son's big brown eyes and couldn't resist

"Ok, ok. But only tonight, we still have a lot of packing to do."

"Yay! Thanks Mrs Kamiya."

"Thanks Momma" then they both disappeared into Yamato's room.

"Yama Chan?"

"Yes Taichi?"

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Taichi i'm gonna miss you too, butI got you a gift so you never ever forget me." Taichi's eyes lit up at the sound of a present

"WHAT A PRESENT FOR ME? YAY! WHAT DID YOU GET ME YAMA CHAN?" Taichi, being Taichi, started jumping up and down on the bed shouting "PRESENT FROM YAMA CHAN YAY!"

Yamato tried to calm Taichi down but once he was really happy, it was hard. He tried to take hold of Taichi, he slipped onto the bed quilt and pushed Taichi onto the bed and landed on top of him. As Yamato stared into Taichi's big chocolate coloredorbs, he felt that fluttery feeling in his stomach again and he did the first thing that came to his mind, he kissed Taichi on the lips.Taichi looked somewhat confused for a while, then his confusion turned to sadness and he burst into tears.

"Taichi Chan i'm sorry, I shouldn't have i'm real sorry, please don't be mad at me!"

"Don't be silly Yama Chan, i'm not mad don't be sorry. I liked it. I just don't wanna leave you." Yamato slid off Taichi and snuggled next to him and hugged him and let Taichi cry in his arms.

A few hours later Taichi had fallen asleep in Yamato's arms peacefully. Yamato was watching Taichi sleeping, memorizing his face, knowing this would be one of the last times he saw it. All of a sudden he heard his bedroom door creek open, and the pitter patter of tiny feet. He turned over to the side of the bed and saw Takeru looking up at him, his eyes all red and puffy from crying. He smiled at Takeru and lifted him up onto the bed, placing him between himself and Taichi. "What's wrong Teeks, did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh huh I dreamt that when Taichi and Hikari leave, we never see them again and you got really upset and disappeared too."

"Don't say things like that Takeru, I'll never disappear little kitten. I'll always stay with you no matter what, ok?" Takeru smiled softly and nodded, nuzzling into his brothers chest

"Promise me Yama?"

"I promise you, i'll never leave"Yamato smiled

"I love you big brother, and thank you for being my brother. Goodnight Yama"

"No problem little one,I love you too, goodnight." He kissed the now sleeping Takerus cheek softly, and glanced over at Taichi before pulling them both into his arms and holding them, desperately not wanting to let go.

The next morning Yamato woke up excitedly, ready to give Taichi his present. But, as he looked over to the otherside of the bed, Taichi was gone. Little Takeru was still cradled in Yamatos arms, but Taichi was gone. Yamatos face drained of what little color it had and he gently pulled himself away from Takeru, and ran out of his room.

"MOMMY DADDY! WHERE'S TAICHI?" He started to cry tiny little crystal like tears, falling down his pale cheeks. Yamatos father came out to Yamato, and picked him up holding him tightly

"I'm sorry little one, he's gone, they left earlier this morning. He wanted to say goodbye but you were fast asleep, and he didn't want to wake you.I know you wanted to give him his ring, but don't worry me and your mother gave him his ring." And then he tugged on Yamatos left hand, on his middle finger and there was his ring. It was way to big for him, but it had stayed on.

"Taichi put it on himself and said he loved you, and he would never forget his best friend." Yamato had heard most of what his father had said, but he didn't care, Taichi was gone. They'd taken his sunshine away, and he hadn't got to say goodbye. No contact number or anything. Taichi was gone forever. "Yamato" His father said, Yamato didn't listen, he just slid out of his fathers arms and went back to his room. The tears had stopped a while ago. He crawled back into his bed and curled up just staring at his ring. He knew now that he would never smile again.

YWV:…Was it me or is everyone else crying now? ;; well yeah this is chapter 2 and it's end please give some nummy nice reviews for Taichi and Yama and they may decide they want a chapter 3 tee hee.


	3. The Kid In America

_Disclaimer:…Must I do this everytime I don't own Digimon blah blah freaking blah and if I did Sora would be dead, trust me!_

_YWV: Hey guys since this ficcie seems to be more popular then Oh Sensei! I'm updating this fic more. Well just to let you know the next two Chapters won't be very long, their just going to be Yama and Taichi trying to live without one another. Yup yup and now time for those lovely reviewers!_

_YaoiCyberCat: I loved your review it made me laugh XD and please don't hurt me chapter 3 is here . _

_Modesta: I think I'm glad to hear that people get so emotional over my ficcies, but in another way it's disturbing. XD_

_HIKED: I love you, you've always been a loyal fan of mine even when I started out and all my ficcies got erased ;; I LOVE YOU!_

_: Lol mysterious name and I intend to make this fic a lot sadder_

_Redvind: Aww please don't cry, because I'm updating now. _

_DarkMetalAngelOfDestruction: My loyal fanboy! Please AIM me sometime I miss you remember I'm JENCARRINGTON04 love ya!_

_Mimi-102: Here comes your update Mimi! and Mimi rocks PINK HAIR FOREVER! _

_Thanks my lovely reviewers I love you all!_

_The Ring That Binds_

_Chapter 3: The Kid In America_

The two months the Kamiya's had been in America, well specifically New York, Taichi had been to school and left. The kids had said nasty things to him because he was Asian, and he'd refused to go back after a few kids had cornered him and beaten him up and stolen the ring that Yama had given him. Of course his parents had been furious, and had gone down to the school, and had a big argument with the principal. The ring was eventually recovered, and Taichi had refused to go to school.

On the other hand, his sister Hikari was very happy at her Kindergarten. Everyone adored her asian looks, and said she was very pretty. Taichi's Father was doing well at work, earning more money by the second. Taichi's Mother was happily working at a Book Shop down the road, aside from her House Wife tendencies. But Taichi hated living in New York, he wanted nothing more than to go home back to his school, with his friends….And his Yama-Chan.

But right now he knew that was impossible, but at this point he was too scared to leave the house anyway. He just stayed in his room most of the day, leaving his parents to worry non stop. Right now Taichi was sitting in his room, on his bed, cuddling his ring close to his chest. Images of him and Yamato flowing through his mind.

"..Y..Yama-Chan…I miss you so much." small crystal tears started to trickle down Taichi's soft cheeks. He curled up into a ball like a kitten, clutching the ring as if it were a life source. The tiny brunette cried himself to sleep.

A few hours later Taichi's mother came into his room to give him some freshly baked Chocolate Chip Cookies, which, were Taichi's favorite.

"Taichi sweetie, I brought you some Cookies." she waited a few seconds and got no response. She put the plate down and walked over to her son, and saw him fast asleep his eyes red from crying. She sighed and stroked his head gently.

"I'm sorry son, I hope you get used to it here. I wish we could go home. Maybe one day" She kissed his head gently and left the plate of cookies and walked out quietly, shutting the light off. Taichi opened his eyes a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Yama-Chan.."

_YWV: Awww that was really sad not that the next chapter will be any happier. And PLEASE go and read Oh Sensei! And review ;; so I feel happy enough to update. And if you are nice enough to read and review Oh Sensei! I will feel happy enough to update this ficcie which will go R rated in a few chappies tee hee._


	4. An Icy Heart

_Disclaimer:…I own nothing and blah blah I will own it one day I tell you!_

_YWV: Hey guys I'm back again Insert screaming people here here's meh 4th Chapter of The Ring That Binds, remember this is only a short chapter like the last one, and the next chapter will resume it's 1000+ words and such. And now for those lovely reviewers and someone tell Tyson Fox Flame to hurry with her updates ;;_

_Maira: Hey have no fear chapter 4 is here! XD_

_Seylin: Thank you for your review, that was so sweet. _

_Jodi Crystal: Hush my child, all will come together soon. I have no intention on them meeting for a while yet O.o_

_Damn it's the mysterious person again I'm still not sure how I'm going to end the fic._

_Tsuki no Lomelinde: Aww Iv'e hade cute adorable but not lovely thanks._

_HIKED: You know I love you! And you gotta love the R rated stuff which won't happen for a while though . _

_Blondie2181: Well I didn't want to go that far into the story considering that chapter was only a short side chapter thus the shortness of it._

_Dark Metal Angel Of Destruction: You know I'll always think of you as my NO.1 fan._

_YaoiCyberCat:Nuuuu you have cursed me…if this chappie is bad guys blame this peson XD_

_The Ring That Binds_

_Chapter 3: An Icy Heart_

During the 2 months the Kamiya's had been gone, Yamato had changed a great deal. His grades had sunk dramatically, his behavior was out of whack, basically he wasn't the nice kid in class anymore. He was that one kid that all the other kids were scared of, they tried to avoid the blonde even though he was the tiniest kid in his class, after Taichi had left that is. Yamato's parents were running out of options with what to do with him, sometimes he would flat out refuse to go to school and would just sit in his room and hold his ring to his chest and think of Taichi. Even little Takeru was very worried about his brother, and was constantly trying to make Yamato smile. And on this bright Saturday Morning he was trying again.

"Yama-Chan let's go and play Hide and Go Peek" Yamato was sitting on his bed with a sad expression on his face, and just ignored Takeru. "Please Yama-Chan we could play it outside" he used his cute pout and sniffled.

"Go away Takeru, I don't want to play." Takeru let out a few small tears down his cheeks

"Just ten minutes, please? I won't ask again." Yamato sighed and stood up

"Fine, whatever." and he walked out the room with a bouncing Takeru behind him.When outside, Yamato simply sat on the bench and ignored Takeru.

"Yama-Chan! You said you were gonna play!" Yamato glared

"I said I would come outside, I never said I would play with you." Takeru sighed he hated the sour loner his brother had become.

"Just come and climb a tree with me then please!" Yamato growled

"FINE! one stupid tree then that's it!" Takeru beamed happily and ran over to his favourite tree.

"Yama-Chan can you carry me up I can't get up myself." Yamato sighed and bent down so Takeru could wrap his arms around his neck from behind

"Are you ready?" Yamato said almost silently

"Yay!" Takeru giggled happily he almost felt like his brother was back to normal. Yamato started to climb the tree with a dirty smirk on his face.

Once they reached the top of the tree Yamato sat Takeru down on the top branch.

"WOW! it's so pretty up here Yama-Chan" Takeru looked at his brother who was in the process of climbing down the tree. "Yama-Chan where are you going?" Yamato looked up

"I'll be back in a minute, I dropped the house key." Takeru smiled and trusted his big brother

"Ok, be careful getting down." Yamato got to the bottom of the tree and smirked as he began walking back to the house. Takeru looked over to Yamato and blinked "Big brother where are you going?" Yamato kept walking.

"Back inside I'm bored"

"BUT BIG BROTHER I CAN'T GET DOWN!" Takeru started to cry "YAMA DON'T LEAVE ME UP HERE!" Yamato ignored the now sobbing 4 year old Takeru, and skipped up the steps smiling.

A few hours later the Ishida's were freaking out, looking for Takeru. Nancy Ishida looked out the window, worried. It was raining badly, and a big storm was stirring, and her 4 year old child was out in it. The Ishida parents had talked to Yamato and he said he had no idea where Takeru was, he had been asleep all day. At this moment Yamato was sitting in the Living room watching TV happily, like nothing had happened. At this moment Yamato and Takeru's father, Masaharu, was out looking for Takeru in the storm.

"God where could he be, Yamato are you sure you haven't seen him today?"

"Yes Mother, I wouldn't lie to you." he smiled softly

"I'm sorry Yamato, I know you wouldn't lie."

"It's ok Mom, I know your just worried." Nancy smiled at Yamato, who was now holding his ring to his chest and smiling.

Sometime later Masaharu came storming through the door with a soaked to the skin Takeru, trembling in his arms and crying

"YAMATO ISHIDA, GET HERE NOW!" Nancy ran out into the hallway and sighed in relief, and grabbed her son and held him tightly.

"Mommy! I was so scared!" he sobbed into her chest

"It's ok baby, Momma's here. Don't be scared anymore." Yamato sighed and slipped off the couch and walked over to his father

"Yes Daddy?" he tried to look innocent.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE TAKERU IN THAT TREE ALL ALONE? HE COULD OF FROZEN TO DEATH!"

"To bad he didn't." Nancy looked over at Yamato horrified

"No, Yamato you didn't, you didn't leave Takeru in that big Oak all alone in this weather" Yamato shrugged. Takeru looked over at his big brother

"I'm sorry Yama-Chan, I never meant to make you angry." With that Nancy picked Takeru up and took him into the Bathroom to bathe him. Masaharu glared daggers at his oldest son.

"I never thought Taichi leaving would do this to you, I'm so disappointed in you Yamato." Masaharu looked at Yamato sadly and went to help Nancy with Takeru.

Yamato scowled and went back into his bedroom and curled up under the covers of his bed.

"Stupid family will never be anything compared to Taichi. I HATETHEM! all of them, and I'll make sure they know it"

From that day on Takeru did his best to ignore Yamato, terrified of his older brother, the person he used to love the most. And Yamato just became more and more hateful towards his family, and everyone around him until he was considered a problem child, a terror….A Delinquent.

YWV: So what did you guys think? gimme some nice reviews, and I'll do chapter 5. Nasty reviews and I'll put Takeru back in that tree.


	5. Red Bangs And Icy Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah and crap. 

Kawaii Kyo: Yeah,I guess you want to know where iv'e been...Drunk most of the time. SoI don't really remember, which is crappy. Iv'e been reading lots of Manga, and becoming obsessed with J-rock. And what's this crappy rule that we can't reply to our reviewers. I fucking love my reviewers T-T. Anyway, on with the delayed show.I bring you chapter 5 of The Ring That Binds entitled.

The ring that binds

Chapter 5: Red bangs and icy eyes.

"Yamato Ishida, how many times have you been sent to my office this year so far?"

"Only 36 times ma'am" The blonde teen smiled, showing his dazzling white teeth.

"Right 36 times...AND IT'S ONLY FEBRUARY 4TH!" The greying woman bellowed.

"What do you want to do ma'am, put me over your knee and spank me?" Matt smirked

"W...wha...WHAT!" The woman flushed "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME BOY! 3 MONTHS DETENTION NOW GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT!"

Yamato stood up and left, but not before giving the old bag the middle finger. "Stupid old bag give me detention will you" The young blonde decided against going back to class, the teacher would just want him to apologize to that Takenouchi girl for setting her skirt on fire. (Ohhh yeah i hate Sora ) He highly disliked her anyway, always fawning over him like a love sick puppy. Even when he would kiss boys right in front of her face. And by kiss he meant hot tongue action, and informal groping. It just didn't phase the stupid girl. She still followed him around. Hopefully, after setting her skirt on fire, and her screaming insanely, tearing her skirt off and revealing her bright pink panties with teddys on them, she'd get the message.

Yamato walked around the furthest building, and climbed the metal railing to settle on a high roof over looking the soccer pitch. His little hide out, he always came up here to write music, make out with boys, ( Tee hee pervert.) check out the hotties on the soccer pitch, or just smoke. The only other people that knew about this place, were his band members. They were even the guys he'd be making out with, so no worries of them telling where he was hiding during gym class. His band members were an odd bunch, kind of like him except most of them came from broken homes unlike Yamato, who came from a nice decent home that he just didn't care for.

Kodou Niikura, his lead guitarist, didn't even attend their school. He was, 19 after all. But he still snuck on campus to hang out with Yamato, or make out with him, which ever suited him best. Yamato always found himself closest to Kodou, like an older brother. He could talk to him about anything, even with his tongue down his throat. (Jesus this is going to be a perv-athon) He'd even gone as far as to lose his virginity to him during a sob fest, in which he spilled to Kodou all about Taichi. He knew sex was just Kodou's way of comforting him, he didn't really know any better way. After all, he had been a prostitute. And Yamato thought Kodou was very beautiful. Long thin red hair, side parted over his face. Bright, slanted green eyes, piercings tattoos everywhere you could imagine. (AndI mean everywhere!) And Yamato just drooled over him, but he still wasn't Taichi.

Matt sighed, and held the ring to his chest. He never dared take it off. "Maybe some music will calm me down" He removed his walkman, and switched it on and skipped to his favourite track "Kodou". Of course, it was at first just curiosity, because of the name resemblance. But he came to love the song, and the band "Dir en grey". (God,I love Dir en Grey. TT) He smirked as the song played through his head.

_The sadness on the face will probably be gone tomorrow, When did my eyes become dead?_

_What is waiting for me tomorrow as I sing and live without meaning? Alone in my room as my heartbeat screams, Don't kid yourself and don't fool yourself_

_I am addicted to the perceived fate I am alone I linger on to this fate Don't kid yourself and don't wound yourself._

_The unstoppable rain, The unstoppable sound, The unstoppable scar, The unstoppable love, The unstoppable song... I can't stop it anymore, I can't handle it anymore._

_Kill the voice, Close your eyes, Drown in the darkness, Roam around I won't depend on anyone anymore._

_Kill the voice, Close your eyes, Drown in the darkness, Roam around I keep inside me your keen voice... All in darkness._

_It's such an irony, This sunny bright weather -Good Morning-_

He smiled as the song ended. He looked up. "Hey there gorgeous." the red head pouted.

"How did you knowI was there!"

Yamato looked up at Kodou, and smirked. "I could smell you."

"Is that a compliment? or are you sayingI smell bad?" He raised his eyebrow, sitting himself next to Yamato.

"Compliment."

"Oh, so how doI smell good?" He smirked, leaning over placing a soft kiss against Yamato's lips.

"Mmm, like cherryI think." He smiled, kissing back, tugging on Kodou's lip ring.

"Mmm, yummy.I must taste good, eh?" Yamato mumbled as Kodou pushed him onto his back, and straddled his waist.

"Did you come here just to get laid, Kodou?" Yamato smirked.

"Well if your offering that pretty ass up, maybeI had originally come to check the soccer players out, but your skinny, girly ass is way prettier."

"Pervert." Yamato shoved him playfully in the belly, and Kodou pouted playfully.

"Aww, but you do have a pretty ass. Iv'e witnessed that first hand." he smirked, and Yamato glared.

"Your the only one iv'e let screw me, don't go letting that out. I'd like to keep my seme reputation up." Kodou moaned.

"But you looked sooo good squirming underneath me, in all your virgin glory." Yamato growled

"Shut up!" he slapped his arm. "You knowI only play uke for you, now if you want to keep that privilegeI suggest you hush up." Kodou smirked

"Only if-" He whispered in Yamato's ear, making Yamato blush.

"Right here! what if we get caught?"

"It won't be the first time we've been caught on this campus, with you giving me a heavenly blow job. So come on bitch, get on your knees." Kodou laughed as Yamato swatted at him "But seriously Yamato, i'm horny, do something about it." Yamato sighed, and went to work on un doing Kodou's jeans.

"I could so have you arrested, i'm barely 16 you know." he stuck his tongue out, and Kodou smiled.

"ButI know you love it." Yamato smirked as he dipped his head down, attaching his soft lips to the soft velvety head of Kodou's hard length. "Shit! Yamato, you could have warned me." he moaned, locking his hand into Yamato's golden bangs, and gently thrusting his hips upwards to Yamato's willing plush lips.

"Mmm ahhh...Yamato you enjoy doing this to much...slut!" He snickered, causing Yamato to nip hardly on the head making Kodou yelp "J...j..jerk" Kodou stuttered out, as Yamato took the whole length into his mouth sucking eagerly, with a pleased look on his face as he felt the piercing on the end of Kodous cock touch the back of his throat. (Woo pierced penis XD) "Come on Yama-Chan,I know you can do better." At that point, Yamato stopped and looked up at Kodou

"What did you call me?" He glared

"I called you Yama-Ch...Oh, sorry.I forgot he called you that."

"It's ok, just please not again." he smiled weakly, and went back to his task. "Yamato you can stop if you ahhh want...i...it's ok.." He moaned as Yamato started pinching softly at the base of Kodou's cock, and fondling the soft firm pinky globes of Kodou's ass "Ok, keep going." Kodou smirked to himself increasing his grip on Yamato's hair working his mouth up and down whimpering softly "G..god..Yamato...mmm...s...so good." Yamato started humming the song "Kodou" in his throat, sending beautiful vibrations all over Kodou's body, making him more violent in his thrusts with Yamato's mouth, his moans increasing in sound.

"N..nearly there Yamato...J..just..a..little more!" And without warning, Kodou shot his load down Yamato's throat still thrusting his hips upwards, towards Yamato's mouth. Yamato swallowed eagerly, swallowing every drop. As he pulled back from Kodou panting and gasping for breath, he saw Kodou looking towards the soccer field grinning

"They got a new player!" he whistled quietly. "What an ass!" Yamato pouted and shoved Kodou

"And where's my thanks for blowing you!" Kodou purred and pulled Yamato into his arms while putting himself back in his pants. "Thank you kitten, you rock my cock, literally." Yamato rolled his eyes "So where's this awesome, hot new soccer player?"

"Over there." Kodou pointed over to the far end of the field, at a medium heighted brunette brown chocolate eyes "Gorgeous isn't he!" Kodou grinned, but all Yamato could do was stare.

"T...Taichi..."

Kawaii Kyo: Yup that's your load XD i told you they'd see each other again lol well Yamato saw Taichi. And yeah sorry this chapter sucks i'm not good with sex scenes but i'll get around it. ORIGINALLY this chapter was going to open with Takeru losing it to Daisuke XD i promise the next chapter will be longer i know what i need to write i just can't put it into words. And guys in your reviews give me some lovely ideas for future chapters. Until next time, ta ta.

PS: LOVE DIR EN GREY!

Contact: If you guys would like to contact me please do.

AIM: Sexy Kyo Kawaii, Miyavi Chan 25, Shinya Sama 16, DirEnGreyTotchi, Die Sama 16, Niikura Kaoru 16.


	6. Letter and Plans Part II

Long time no see

Long time no see! I'm still completely amazed this story gets reviews and added to peoples favourite lists after all this time, I mean I haven't even used in over 2 odd years! But here I am and I'm willing to give this story another shot if people are interested and of course I intend to re-write the entire thing as I read it over last night and it is just plain awful in my eyes (thus not understanding the popularity.) So, if this little note thingy I'm writing gets enough feedback I will gladly start thinking of a re-write for the whole thing! Same plot, same characters, same everything, just written better! Since I'm a lot older now i'm sure I can totally bring this story waaaay up the ladder.

Fineeee! Since you all insist on my continuation I shall do so. I've had over a good 10 positive reviews for me to continue this, so I shall do so! Of course I am going to re-write despite people telling me not to. Sorry. :3 In the long run it'll be a lot better because the chapters will be much longer and much more detailed, I felt it was all to rushed and a bit ott.

Now this is the part where I possibly give away some ideas or answer some things I think need to be answered from the new reviews/comments.

Tai will NOT be a seme! I know one person mentioned this in a comment and it just ain't gonna happen, I've never been a Taito fan always Yamachi for me. So I'm really sorry if anyone was hoping I might swing it in the Taito direction. Taichi is and will always be the bitch in my world! X3

I will start writing the new 1st chapter within a few days but I have no idea how long it will take, a few weeks at maximum.

There will be no chapter 7 until I have re-written all the old chapters…Shame, chapter 7 was going to be the reunion. I know I'm bad!

As for the reunion itself…I guess I can give a bit of an idea away since I don't know when chapter 7 will appear. In the comments people mentioned about it hopefully being dramatic and all embarrassing, but I have decided to pen it out in more of a angsty kind of reaction to their paths crossing, I'm certainly going to drag them through the dirt before making them happy! That's all I'm willing to give away and I'll leave it to your imagination and leave you guessing. ;D

Last but not least…I'm terrible with punctuation! I don't know if any of you have noticed. So I will be looking for a beta-reader/correcter unless my old one wants the job still. Of course you will get the benefit of reading new chapters before anyone else.

Thanks for all the support! You'll be hearing from me shortly…in the form of Chapter 1.

Lots of love

**YamachiWaterViolet**


	7. My Apologies :

Hello loyal readers! I'm just unfortunately going to be blunt about this. This fanfic and any of my others will most likely NEVER be continued. I realise I should of told the fans this earlier, to which I will now explain why I haven't.

Last year. I had a baby. And if any of you have a baby then you'll know that doing almost anything else is rather impossible. I've barely had time to read a book let alone write in the past year. :( I'm also in the midst of planning a wedding which certainly adds to the **joys **of my heavy schedule.

I would maybe ONE DAY like to continue this but it is completely impossible at the moment, sorry. :(

I'm still a BIG lurker. You'll usually find me lurking in these categories.

_- Kingdom Hearts_

_- Final Fantasy 8_

_- Naruto_

_- Dissidia: Final Fantasy_

_- Devil May Cry_

_- Dragon Ball Z_

_- Digimon (obviously)_

If anyone ever wants to chat about anything related to fanfics or anything in general, i'm an open book! I have MSN, AOL, and a Gaia account. So if you want to hook up, let me know. ;D

Again. Sorry to all readers old and new. :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PS: Thinking about it. I could possibly push out ONE more chapter to maybe somewhat wrap up the story if you'd all like that. It'd be slowcoming and take me a while to write, but i'd probably do it.**


End file.
